The Chosen Eight
by Jedi Master Calriel
Summary: AU Year 6. “However, founders’ blood doesn’t really mean anything. Just because you have the blood of a founder doesn’t necessarily make you his or her heir. Those are chosen by the founders.”
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Do you think Sirius would have died if I did?

The Chosen Eight

Prologue

_Prophecy of the Chosen_

_Foretold by R. R._

_Documented by G.G., S.S., & H.H._

_From age to age,_

_The Chosen will thrive,_

_Graced with the power of the Four_

_But one by one, they will fall_

_For division will topple all_

_Then the Dark One will come,_

_And he will abuse the ancestral blessing_

_Using it to inspire fear and darkness_

_When despair reigns over all,_

_A Light will spring forth,_

_Out of destruction will come Hope_

_The High Lord fleetingly shows his might_

_And the defeated Dark One shall flee_

_And lie in patient waiting_

_Peace will hold sway for a time_

_But it is the calm before the storm_

_The Dark One shall come again,_

_More terrifying than ever before_

_Yet all is not lost,_

_For united in love and lost,_

_The Eight will be revealed_

_Each Lord and Lady of this noble Order_

_Will each possess contrasting qualities_

_Respective to the one of the Four_

_Two will be of noble blood,_

_With ancestral ties to one of the four,_

_Two will be of the same blood,_

_Pure, but poor, but strong of heart_

_One will be of non-magical stock,_

_A first generation magical child_

_One will of blood so pure,_

_Yet feared non-magical at early age_

_Still, two will be of half-blood,_

_With fathers magical, mothers not_

_Touched by darkness, all will be_

_But let this stop them, they will not_

_Head the warning of the hat_

_United they will conquer all_

A/N: Okay, I was thinking about possible storylines for my story Harry Potter and the Past Distraction when this huge plot bunny attacked me. I knew that I couldn't use it in that story but I also knew that I wanted to use some things in that story. Therefore, I decided to take that one down because this idea was so much better, if I pull it off. Hope ya'll like it and review. And yes, the verse isn't very good, but work with me here. Poetry isn't really my thing.


	2. Trials and Tribulations

Disclaimer: I don't own this. As you can see from this story, if I did, Sirius would not have died.

A/N: Okay, to explain why Sirius is not dead in this story and why all the events went the same for the most part. Instead of falling through the veil, Sirius fell the other way, seemingly dead. Harry thought he was dead and went after Bellatrix, later learning that he did not die. Everything happened the same, except Harry wasn't angry or grief-stricken.

Chapter One

Trials and Tribulations

The day seemed to dawn as normally as ever, on a normal street full of normal families with normal lifestyles. However, in Number Four Privet Drive, the rising of the sun was viewed by the most abnormal boy imaginable. His appearances were not so strange; he appeared to be just a normal skinny teenager with messy black hair and glasses. Even the curious lightning shaped scar on his forehead could be overlooked. Harry Potter was a wizard, which in itself would seem to be the reason for his abnormality, but he was not normal even by wizarding standards.

Harry was now anxiously watching an owl fly toward him. He fervently hoped that it held a letter saying he was getting away from Privet Drive. He had only been at the Dursleys' for two weeks and already he was sick of them. Not that his family had mistreated him in anyway. On the contrary, his family had been making an extra effort to keep him happy, and frankly, it was driving him crazy. As the owl flew in, he saw that it had a letter, one that seemed to be from Professor Dumbledore.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know that you have been eager to get away from your relatives' house. I am pleased to inform you that you will be removed in two days time. A few Order members will arrive Sunday to pick you up. When you arrive at Headquarters, we will allow both you and your friends to sit in at Order meetings. I believe that if you are told everything we know, you will not have to assume anything, which may lead you to endanger yourself._

_-Albus Dumbledore_

Harry felt a stab of guilt. He knew that what happened in the Department of Mysteries at the end of the year was mostly his fault. He had jumped to the wrong conclusions and not only endangered himself, but also those he cared about. However, what was done was done, and he would not make the same mistake twice.

OoooOoooOoooO

In the quiet London night, the house at Number 12 Grimmauld Place was home to the most unusual sort of people compared to their inconspicuous neighbors. This particular dwelling housed the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society dedicated to fighting the Dark Lord Voldemort. However, though a meeting was currently in session, what was most concerning about this house was locked in a room on the second floor.

There lay an inconsolable brown-haired girl, with her two red-haired friends trying desperately to comfort her, even though they knew nothing could. This young girl had just been stripped of her parents, a cruel fate that the other two could never imagine.

OoooOoooOoooO

At the magical infirmary of Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, a brown haired boy came across a tearful brunette girl, who, although he only knew her through fleeting meetings in which they were never fully acquainted, he felt drawn to her. She had just lost her aunt, who had become her guardian after a stroke had claimed her father's life. Her mother hadn't been equipped to handle a magical little girl at the time, so her aunt had graciously taken her in. She had been her role model, her protector, her friend. And now she was gone, merely because some power-crazed, self-styled lord had returned to his followers.

The boy could sympathize with her. He too had lost had the hands of this maniac. Together, they promised, they would help each other through this darkness.

OoooOoooOoooO

In a quiet country home, a dishwater-blonde teen said good-bye to her father yet again. She understood the reason behind these endless hunts. It was not, as he often claimed, to discover some unknown creature and go down in history. It was to cover up the pain he still felt over the death of her mother. He blamed himself because if he hadn't married her, she would not have been targeted so specifically. Sure, there was the off-chance they would have killed her either way just because she was a Muggle, but his marriage to her, he felt, sealed her fate. The young girl knew that her death was not his fault. The ones at fault were the ones who killed her. Yet, her father would never believe this.

She sighed as she faced the lonely house. Although she loved her father and understood why he left, it still hurt to be left all alone.

OoooOoooOoooO

The young platinum blonde sighed as he entered his elaborate rooms. How did his life come to this? During his younger years, he had been spoiled by his father, yet taught to live in fear of his wrath. Then a few years back, his father had seemed to completely cast him aside, merely playing the part of a doting father in the public eyes. Of course, he could still get nearly anything he wanted. But something was missing. He often looked at the lives of others his age and could tell that they had something he did not. After his father was locked up, he began to realize what it was. _Love._ This was a foreign emotion to him. His father viewed him merely as a means to an end, and apparently his importance ended their. His mother, he couldn't be sure about. She was an aloof presence, caring in a cold, unfeeling way. And now he was being pressured to join the ranks of the Dark Lord's followers. Frankly, he did not see the point. Sure, he had always put up the front of wanting purebloods to reign supreme, and had actually believed it to a point. However, he was a very intelligent and practical boy. When he had really looked at the world, he had realized that blood obviously didn't matter. He had seen muggle-borns achieve more than purebloods. He had seen through the so-called Dark Lord's pure-campaign and realized that a half-blood ran the show. And he had seen the dangers of continued intermarrying, his Aunt Bella being a prime example of that.

His ambitions were not set at ease with these notions, for he had been taught that blood was what commanded respect in this world and sometimes you had to use fear to get it. However, experience had taught him that fear could not hold sway for long. Real power was gained through trust and mutual respect. Dumbledore had taught him that. His father often said that Dumbledore was the worst thing that ever happened to Hogwarts, and until recently, he agreed. Then he realized the amount of followers Dumbledore had, and he had not gained them out of fear. He was starting to see things in a new light, and to be honest, he was afraid of the consequences. His world was being turned upside down. All he needed was a simple push, which would be soon in coming.

Tbc…

Please review! Cookies to whoever guesses the identities of all eight, although most are painfully obvious!


	3. Family Ties

Disclaimer: Don't own HP, never have, never will.

A/N: Okay, chose a rather bad time to post the story apparently. No matter though. I have full confidence that someone will stumble upon it. And if not, well, I'm having fun.

The Chosen Eight

Chapter Two

Family Ties

Harry sighed as he entered his room at Sirius's house. When Remus, Mr. Weasley, Moody, and Tonks had shown up at the Dursleys, he couldn't wait to get here. Now that he was here, it was somewhat of a letdown. Not that he didn't enjoy being among those he cared about. It was just that he didn't know what to do with himself. With Hermione being grief-stricken over the death of her parents, he didn't know how to act around her. Ron seemed particularly anxious to be there for her, but Harry didn't know how to help her. He could sympathize with her loss, but his parents had died when he was only a baby. He didn't feel the pain that she was feeling, and he could only imagine at the extent of her loss. Unlike Ron, he didn't know what having parents was like, so he couldn't possibly be able to understand.

Of course, Harry had taken the opportunity of his two best friends preoccupation to grow closer to Sirius and Remus. The two Marauders seemed to intuitively understand him. They had made it clear to him that he could come to them if ever he needed to. This had cause a swell of emotion that he had never felt before. The quiet love and understanding they gave him resembled that of a parent, yet not exactly like one. Whatever the feeling was, he liked it.

Another thing Hermione's grief and Ron's consolation had afforded him with was time alone with Ginny, who he was beginning to feel rather warmly about, in a strictly friendly way, of course. She was so open and easy-going that he felt that he could tell her anything. She quickly extracted any fears and sorrows he had kept hidden from even Ron and Hermione, and allowed him to let them go. She was also fun-loving and extremely mischievous at times. The closer he got to her, the more he realized how much he had missed out on over the years he had known her only as Ron's little sister.

Unfortunately, at the moment, Sirius and Remus were both away on some Order mission or another, and Ginny and Ron had returned to the Burrow for the night with their mother to gather a few odds and ends. That left him, Harry, alone with Hermione. He knew that he had to face her. Knew that he owed her that for all the times she had been there for him. Yet, he was afraid. She had always been a sister to him, and now she was hurting and he couldn't bear that. But he didn't know how to fix it.

Mustering his courage, he walked out of his room and down the hall to Hermione's. Taking a deep breath, he knocked cautiously on the door. A small voice allowed him entrance.

"Harry," Hermione greeted as he walked through the door. "Hi."

"Hi," he replied, grasping desperately at what he should say. "I know I haven't been that great of a friend lately. You've been hurting and I've just stayed away. I'm sorry. It's just that I don't know what to say or do that could possibly help you in anyway. I just wanted to let you know that whatever you need that I am able to do for you, I'll do it."

Hermione just stared at him for a moment before speaking. "You haven't been a bad friend. You've given me some space, which is what I expected from you. But I really appreciate knowing that you're here for me. I know that I am truly lucky. Even though I may have lost my parents, I haven't lost my brother as well."

Harry looked at her in askance. "Brother?"

She smiled faintly. "You, silly."

He smiled crookedly. "And Ron?"

"Ron's complicated."

Harry smiled knowingly at that.

OoooOoooOoooO

Draco shifted nervously as he waited for his guest to arrive. He had had to plan this meeting very carefully. Even then he wasn't sure if his cousin would believe him. What reason did he have? Draco fervently hoped that everything went as planned. His cousin would show up, his mother would not come home early, and he managed to gain an ally that would help him break free of this half-life.

The door opened slowly, revealing a tall, lithe man in his late-thirties, early-forties. The man had black hair and intelligent gray eyes. Despite Draco's unconscious expectations, you would never be able to guess that this man was an escaped convict. He was well groomed and obviously not a crazed lunatic. His movements were calculated, and Draco had no doubt that he had an escape route if this meeting was a trick.

Draco stood up and smiled hesitantly. "Mr. Black, thank you for coming."

OoooOoooOoooO

Sirius listened intently to what this young Malfoy was telling him. He could hardly believe his ears. Narcissa's darling pureblood son wanted out? He could barely keep from laughing at the look on Lucious's face if he ever found out! Not that he didn't understand the poor boy's plight. Of course, Remus would count him a fool if he knew where he was at this very moment, especially if he knew that Sirius was buying everything Draco said. However, he could not help but see the sincerity in Draco's face and the earnest pleading there after he had said his piece.

Sirius smiled softly. "I believe you, Draco. And I will help you. We will keep in touch."

Tbc...

Please review!


	4. Heritage Revealed

Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing this for free because my name on it would be worth something, regardless of how good this story is.

A/N: Congratulations to Asiza Valentine for guessing the identities of the eight. Lots of cookies for you! And jabarber69, I will be continuing this story. My head might explode if I don't. Thank you so much to all of you that reviewed!

The Chosen Eight

Chapter Three

Heritage Revealed

A month had past and things were beginning to settle back into their normal, chaotic states. Hermione was starting to smile a lot more, Ron wasn't constantly fussing about her, and Harry was able to breathe easy. However, some things had changed. Ginny had gained a prominent place with the trio, effectively turning the aforementioned into a quartet. Not that Harry minded, of course. Ginny had become a constant in his life that he couldn't imagine living without.

Something was also different with Sirius. Not that he treated Harry any differently, but he became secretively lately, often receiving letters that he kept hidden. Not that Harry minded. His godfather was entitled to his own secrets, and Harry suspected that he was a little worried about Remus, who was currently living underground spying on werewolf clans under the command of Fenrir Greyback. Tonks also seemed anxious about this fact, which Sirius had confided in him was because the Auror had taken a fancy with Moony. However, Remus, being the low-self esteemed bloke he was, kept her at arms length. That was the precise reason that Sirius felt it was his duty to get them together, even if he had to "lock them in a closet until they snog themselves senseless." The loss of this little game was also probably partly to blame for Sirius's state.

The Order meetings were beginning to become a chore to attend. Nothing new could be discovered. Whatever Voldemort was planning, he wasn't giving them any hint. The four friends had been excited at first to be allowed attendance; however, now they were beginning to regret ever wanting in.

Mid-July had at least brought about something, or someone, new. Fleur Delacour, of Phlegm, as Ginny referred to her. Apparently she had met Bill Weasley and they had fallen for each other hard, resulting in a quick engagement. Neither Ginny nor Hermione could stand Bill's new fiancée, which they made perfectly clear to both Harry and Ron.

"She's a nightmare," Ginny raged. "She is so stuck on herself. Not to mention she speaks to me as if I were a toddler!"

"I know!" Hermione agreed. "And she thinks everything in France is so much better than here! Wish she'd go back!"

Harry, unfortunately, had tried once to defend the part-veela. "She isn't that bad." But at the glares he received from the two girls, he quickly added to that, "Ugly, though, don't know what Bill sees in her. Must be the veela charm, poor bloke just can't resist it."

Luckily, this caused the ire of the girls to lesson, and after Harry and Ron had a loud conversation in hearing range of the two degrading the French girl's look and manner, Ginny and Hermione began to find her quite agreeable, much to everyone's obvious relief. Fleur, apparently, was the only one unaware of their palpable dislike.

OoooOoooOoooO

_Dear Sirius,_

_I'm sorry I haven't been able to respond to your letter on my birthday. I truly appreciate your gift. I fear, however, that my mother is starting to suspect that I am in secret correspondence with someone. I am certain she has not suspected who it truly is, more than likely she believes it to be Dumbledore. Whether she is displeased or not, I cannot tell. She seems to be unhappy as of late with the life we lead as well. I just hope that I can find a way out before I become too deeply involved in all of this like she has. I am sincerely grateful that you have taken me under your wing._

_Yours truly,_

_Draco_

_P.S. I have a feeling that something big is being planned. I felt it prudent to warn you._

OoooOoooOoooO

_Dear Draco,_

_I was glad to receive your letter, I was beginning to worry about you. Your warning is very appreciated. As to your mother, I do not doubt that she has probably gotten herself in too deep. I doubt she ever wanted to become a Death Eater, she never liked getting her hands dirty. No matter how much she could sympathize with the cause, she was always a true aristocrat, suited only to a life of leisure. I'm guessing your father is behind her dealings with Voldemort, and even with him gone, she cannot break free. You, however, have an opportunity. Voldemort has not claimed you yet, and you must not let him. I am always here for you, Draco, and even if I am not available, there are those who you can turn to. If you ever need anything, and I cannot be reached, go to either Remus or Harry with one of my letters. Yes, I know the history between you and Harry, but if you are truly to break free, you will need to make peace, as I have told you many times. If not for your sakes, than at least for mine. I don't think I want to have to choose sides._

_Stay safe,_

_Sirius_

OoooOoooOoooO

Harry waited impatiently in the kitchen for Sirius and Remus to finish eating. It was August 1, the day after his enormous birthday party. The two Marauders had promised to take him somewhere, not that they gave any hint to where that somewhere was. Apparently, they loved to keep him in suspense. It worked entirely too well for Harry. He had risen early and inhaled his breakfast. Finally, the two older men put him out of his misery. They led him to the fire and instructed him to take a hand of Floo powder.

"Now," Sirius said. "Through it into the fire and yell Alabaster Castle."

Harry did as he was told, and ended up in the most magnificent room he had ever seen. Rich, crimson carpets lay on the golden-tinted marble floor. Plush cream-colored sofas and chairs scatter the room adorned with deep red and gold pillows. All the other furniture around the room was made from a rich mahogany wood.

Harry looked around in awe, barely hearing Sirius and Remus come through the fire. He managed to breathe one word, "Wow."

Finally, he snapped out of it long enough to ask where they were.

Sirius answered him, "We are at Alabaster Castle, the ancestral home of the Potters, dating back, I believe, to your direct ancester, Godric Gryffindor."

Harry looked at Sirius, clearly startled. "_The_ Godric Gryffindor."

Remus chuckled. "Don't look so surprised, Harry. Many of the oldest families in the wizarding world can trace their roots back to the founders, some more directly than others. The Blacks, for example, came directly from Salazar Slytherin."

"And they wouldn't let you forget it," Sirius stated in obvious disgust. "However, founders' blood doesn't really mean anything. Just because you have the blood of a founder doesn't necessarily make you his or her heir. Those are chosen by the founders."

"What do you mean chosen?"

"The founders set up a kind of spell that would allow their memories to handpick their heirs, the ones that would be chosen from among all wizarding kind. They hoped that their heirs would be able to restore unity to the wizarding world. Unfortunately, none of the heirs have ever been able to stay united," Remus answered sadly.

"How many heirs have their been?" Harry asked.

"Oh," Sirius replied. "There have been many heirs through the generations. I believe Dumbledore is an heir of Gryffindor, and you know Voldemort was one of Slytherin. I have a sneaking suspicion that McGonagall is one of Ravenclaw, but I can't be sure. However, the powers and strengths that the chosen heirs are granted diminish if they fail to unite, which is what probably led Voldemort down the paths he has taken. He wanted to stand on his own, but he couldn't and keep his power, so he set off down the path of evil. I don't think any of the heirs living today have kept a quarter of the power they once had before their failure. I know we don't."

"What do you mean, you don't?" Harry asked, confused.

"The Marauders were chosen as heirs in our seventh year. James was Gryffindor's, Sirius was Hufflepuff's, I was Ravenclaw's, and Wormtail was Slytherin's. Never really understood Wormtail's until he was revealed as the traitor. I guess his ambitious got the best of him," Remus said sardonically. "He apparently thought his ambitions were worth more than the vow of unity we took. Most thought we would be the ones to bring about unity. We were the first heirs in centuries to actually unite in any shape or form. But Wormtail destroyed that chance."

Harry looked at the two older men in shock. He would have never guessed that Wormtail's betrayal ran this deep. Sure, him giving Harry's parents up to Voldemort was bad enough, but he had ruined the world's hope of unification. He had ignored his duty as a chosen heir. It was yet another reason for Harry to hate the rat.

Tbc…

I hope I explained the heirs thing okay. Please review!


	5. The Choosing : Lord Gryffindor

Disclaimer: See Prologue

A/N: Sorry I haven't written in a while. I'm not as much as a recluse anymore, not that I'm much of a social butterfly either. But I have actually obtained some semblance of a life. Never fear though, I will continue to write. Can't help it.

The Chosen Eight

Chapter Four

The Choosing - Lord Gryffindor

When Harry lay down to sleep that night, all that he had been told kept running through his head. He tried closing his eyes, but it was no use. He could not sleep. He opened his eyes and shot straight up. He was no longer in his room at Grimmauld Place. He couldn't be sure, but it appeared that he was back at Alabaster Castle.

"I'm sure you are confused, Harry."

His head whipped towards the doorway where the voice had come from. Standing there was a man who appeared to be in his forties. His hair was a reddish-gold and his eyes were the brightest blue Harry had ever seen. He was tall in stature with power radiating from him. He would have been intimidating if not for the immediate sense that this was a man that could be trusted.

"Who are you? How did I get here? Where is here? Why am I here? What happened?" Harry shot out in a stream.

"My, my, you are a inquisitive one, aren't you?" the man replied with a chuckle. "I am your ancestor, Harry, Godric Gyffindor, and you are, of course, at Alabaster Castle, as I am sure you suspected. Now, as for the other questions, well, those answers will be a little more difficult to take in, I imagine. So why don't you get dressed and meet me in the library."

Harry watched him turn and leave in shock. Difficult to take in? What could be more difficult to take in than the fact that he had apparently just been thrown back in time to meet his ancestor, who happened to be one of the Founders of Hogwarts?

Figuring things couldn't get much stranger, Harry decided to do as he was told. He went towards the wardrobe that was on the other side of the room and opened it. Inside was the most expensive-looking collection of robes he had ever seen, much less thought about wearing. Some were obviously more formal and some geared towards combat. Harry took out one of the less elaborate ones. It was a rich red silk with gold trimming. The thought of wearing such a robe was somewhat daunting, considering it must have cost more than the entire Weasley family fortune, but he put it on as he was told to get dressed and he certainly didn't want to meet with Godric Gryffindor in his pajamas.

After getting dressed, and desperately trying to make his hair a little less wild, he went down to meet Gryffindor. He found his way to the library with little trouble, seeming to instinctively know the way.

"Ah, Harry, there you are," Godric said, looking up from where he sat. "Please, have a seat."

Harry did as he was told and Godric began.

"I know you are dying to know why you are here. The truth is, my boy, that I am making you my Heir, or one of them, at least."

Harry was stunned. "Your…Heir?"

Godric smiled. "Don't look so surprised. You are the personification of everything a Gryffindor should be. I have no doubt that you will be the one to succeed where others have failed. That is why you are here. We don't bring just anyone here. In fact, we haven't brought anyone here since our deaths."  
"We?"

"The other Founders and I. We never felt the need to train any of our previous heirs. We bestowed them with their powers and they used them as best as they could, but we didn't train them. They didn't need it, or wouldn't accept it if we had offered. You are one of the youngest ever chosen. Previously, that position was held by your father and his friends, and they almost succeeded."

"If you're going to train me, does that me I have to stay here…?" Harry asked uncertainly, wondering how he would explain that one to his friends and family.

"You'll be staying here for a year." Seeing the look of horror on Harry's face, he laughed. "Don't worry, my boy, you'll be returned to the same night you came from. No one will even notice. And I'll teach you a glamour that will wear off gradually so that you can explain your change in appearance."

Taking on a serious expression, Godric looked hard at Harry. "You are going to have to take this seriously. I'm afraid you are going to have a lot of responsibility thrust upon you. You are going to be the High Lord of the Eight. You will have to be able to handle that."

"The Eight? Who are they?"

"They are you and the other Heirs that are being chosen. You are going to have to unite to save the world from the Darkness and rule over the wizarding world to ensure peace."

"Rule? Me?" Harry said with a frightened expression.

"Don't worry, when the time comes, you'll be ready."

"Who are the others?"

Godric looked at him with a smile. "You are going to have to figure that one out on your own. But don't worry so much. It won't be too hard to figure out. Now, we have work to do."

OoooOoooOoooO

Harry looked around the room he had just appeared in. The last night he had gone to bed in this room seemed like a lifetime ago. Now he faced the task of walking out of it in the morning and pretending nothing happened. After all, it wasn't the time to reveal anything yet. They had to unite first and then the real work would begin.

Tbc…

Hope ya'll enjoyed! Please review!


	6. The Choosing : Lord Hufflepuff

Disclaimer: See Prologue.

A/N: These next chapters aren't going to be in any particular order because they are happening pretty much simultaneously. Therefore, I want to know which one you want to see next, and so on, and so forth. If you haven't figured it out yet, the choices are Ron, Hermione, Draco, Susan, Neville, Ginny, and Luna, excluding whichever one is going to be in this chapter (which I am about to draw from a hat). Also, I need to know what other character I should put this under. Okay, this chapter will be about… Neville!

The Chosen Eight

Chapter Five

The Choosing - Lord Hufflepuff

Neville lay down that night in a frustrated state. His Gran had taken him to see his parents two days ago on his birthday, and it always took him some time to get over the sight. He loved them, or rather, he loved the idea of them. He didn't really know them.

He sighed before closing his eyes. Perhaps, one day, they would get better. He smiled at the thought and whispered, "Perhaps."

"Perhaps what?" a jovial feminine voice asked.

His eyes snapped open to reveal a very unfamiliar room. The walls were of white stone and it was decorated with hangings of yellow. The furniture in room was made of ebony wood, and in the doorway there stood a woman. She wasn't tall, or thin, but she was beautiful all the same. She had curly black hair that hung to the middle of her back and the most expressive brown eyes he had ever seen. Looking at her, Neville could tell she was bursting with a childlike enthusiasm and energy, but despite that she was not a woman to cross.

"Who are you?" he blurted out, and then, thinking that sounded a bit rude, added, "ma'am?"

She smiled brightly at his manner. "My dear, there is no need for such reserve. I'm sure you have many questions. As for who I am, my name is Helga Hufflepuff."

Neville's eyes widened at that. He looked around him again in confusion. "Then," he asked hesitantly, "are we at… Hogwarts?"

"Heavens, no." She looked around her with a sad sort of smile. "I suppose you wouldn't recognize this place. It was destroyed hundreds of years before you were born. This is Ebony Palace, the ancestral home of the Hufflepuff family."

Neville was quiet out of respect for her, but he was obviously full of curiosity. She laughed when she noticed his state.

"I'm sure you are wondering why you have been brought here. Get dressed and come downstairs. I'll be waiting."

Neville hesitantly got up and went to the wardrobe. Inside, he found the same kind of clothes as Harry had found, not that he knew that. He very nervously put on one of the robes, and viewed himself in the mirror very self-consciously. However, not wanting to displease one of Hogwarts Founders, he quickly went to find her downstairs.

"Ah, Neville, there you are. Please, sit down," she said as he walked into a sitting room.

He took the one she had gestured at.

"Now, to cut to the chase," she said. "I have chosen you as my Heir. Oh, don't look so surprised. You are a very hard-working and loyal boy. To tell the truth, I was shocked to learn that the Sorting Hat sorted you into Gryffindor. Yes, I've been watching you that long. However, it chose rightly. You do have an immense amount of courage when it is called for. You are exactly the kind of young man that I would trust with the kind of power and responsibility that is to be bestowed upon you."

"With all due respect, ma'am, I think you've made a mistake," Neville said quietly. "I'm not really all that great of a wizard."

She smiled softly at him. "Yes, you are Neville, and more importantly, you're a great person. That's what a wizard is defined of, in my opinion at least. Now, to get to your training."

"My training?" Neville asked, confused. "All the heirs I've ever heard of never had training."

"You and the others are the first. You will stay here a year, but don't worry, it will only be a night in your time."

OoooOoooOoooO

Neville woke up in his room a changed man, for he had become a man. Yet, he still had the qualities that had made him such a great person before, only now, he had the means to bring them out for the best. There was work to be done, but he couldn't do it alone.

Tbc…

Hope you liked! Please review!


	7. The Choosing : Lady Gryffindor

Disclaimer: See Prologue.

A/N: Okay, I get to pick out of that hat again to see who this chapter will be about. And on the note of ships, which has come up, this will be a Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Susan, and Draco/Luna. I'm sorry if those aren't you favorite ships, but I don't think there'll be too much romance in this particular fic. And I know the Draco/Luna might raise an eyebrow or two, but that's only if you haven't read whydoyouneedtoknow's Dangerverse, which if you haven't, you most definitely should. Now, this chapter will be about… Ginny!

The Chosen Eight

Chapter Six

The Choosing - Lady Gryffindor

Ginny sighed as she lay down in her bed. Her relationship with Dean was not going well. Sure, he was a great guy, but he kept asking her questions about where she went when she was not at home. She couldn't really tell him that she was at the secret headquarters of a covert society that Dumbledore had assembled to fight Voldemort. She doubted he would even believe it! Not that he ever really pressured her too much when she told him to drop it.

She sighed again. It wasn't really Dean that was the problem. It was Harry. Or rather, her undying love for him. She knew it was stupid, that he could never see her as anything but Ron's little sister. But she couldn't help it. No matter what she knew in her head, her heart refused to listen.

She cracked her eyes open and then snapped them all the way open as she saw the light flooding the room. However, when she looked around, she realized that it wasn't her room. The walls were made of stone, and the floor was a beautiful white marble with gold inlay. Looking around, she jumped when she spotted a man in the doorway.

"Who are you?"

"I am Godric Gryffindor. Welcome to Alabaster Castle, little lady."

OoooOoooOoooO

A little while later, Ginny found herself sitting in a beautiful library, in the most gorgeous robes she had ever seen, let alone worn, sipping tea with a Hogwarts Founder. Needless to say, she was a little dazed. With what she had just been told, she had the right to be outright disbelieving.

"You've chosen _me_ as _your_ Heir?" Ginny asked incredulously. "You couldn't have chosen _anybody_ better?"

Godric shook his head in amusement. "You have got pure nerve, my dear, and a pure heart to go with it. I couldn't have chose better."

Ginny blushed at that, but quickly switched subjects. "And another thing, you've mentioned others, and from what I've gathered, one of those is an Heir of yours as well. How many are there?"

"Eight," he replied, smilingly.

"There's never been eight at once before."

"Indeed, there have hardly been four at once before. I believe it was only once or twice. Most of our Heirs were of different generations. There were always four active at a time, but they could be of all ages. It was very hard to find four that fit in the same age group. We chose Heirs at crucial points in history, this must be understood. You are now approaching a most crucial turning point. An Heir has gone astray and has amassed far too much power, even thought we took away as much of the power we bestowed upon him as possible. That is partly why there are eight this time around. The other part is simply because you are who you are. That cannot be changed. And even if there wasn't a power-crazed Heir on the lose, you would all be chosen."

Ginny let this all sink in. She knew that Voldemort was an Heir of Slytherin. To think that _he_ was ever of a quality to be chosen as an Heir… It made her almost afraid to find out the identities of the other Heirs. Who knew who they would be?

OoooOoooOoooO

Ginny woke up ready to face the future. She wasn't sure if she could do it, but she knew that she wouldn't have to face it alone. That alone was enough to reassure her that maybe they would succeed.

Tbc…

Leave suggestions for the next choosing in your reviews! That will have a big bearing on which is next!


	8. The Choosing : Lady Slytherin

Disclaimer: See Prologue.

A/N: I love the response I'm getting to this story. I am sorry that there isn't a lot of detail, you know, like a detail description of the room or people's faces or the like. I see my stories playing like a movie inside my head and I have to get it out as fast as I can. Sometimes, however, the film stops, which results in my chapters being a bit short. The chapters I am on right now, however, are short because I want to devote a whole chapter to each of the eight and create a separate experience for each. I'll try harder in the future to make longer chapters, but those probably will take me longer to write. So you can choose. Short and frequent, or long and pending. Now, on to the hat of names. This chapter will be on… Luna! On that note, I've just realized that I have made a mistake about Luna. She clearly states in Order of the Phoenix that her mother was a witch. But, considering this story is AU, I hope you'll let my slight mistake slide. I wouldn't have made it, except for the fact that I haven't reread OotP because that has to be one of my least favorite of the books for obvious reasons. Now, on to the story.

The Chosen Eight

Chapter Seven

The Choosing - Lady Slytherin

When Luna opened her eyes to a room that was absolutely foreign to her, anyone who saw her would have witnessed one of her true displays of emotion, this one being, naturally, shock. Luckily for her, the only one to witness such a thing was a man who had been dead for quite some time.

Salazar Slytherin was a tall, imposing man, lithely built with an outwardly cynical attitude that was offset by the genuine ardor in his deep gray eyes. His hair was a dark brown that made one think of rich chocolate. Luna stared at him in apparent confusion before coming to her senses and putting her mask firmly in place.

"Who are you?" she asked vaguely, looking around the room in a listless manner. The walls were gray stone, the floor black marble with silver lines running through it. It was decorated in beautiful emerald green and silver trappings. It was unlike anything she had ever seen.

Salazar smirked at her. "You don't have to hide your feelings from me, girl. You couldn't if you tried. I have a talent for reading people, a talent that you yourself are very familiar with. One of the reasons I've picked you as my Heir. I am, of course, Salazar Slytherin."

She stared at him with her icy blue eyes. She could tell that he was being truthful and that he was someone that she could trust. However, she could also see that he was allowing her to observe this. All that she had always been told about the Hogwarts Founder came back to her. Could she really trust this man?

"I can see you are distrustful of me. That's good. A healthy dose of skepticism never hurt anyone, but it has kept been known to keep them safe. I realize that there are some…unsavory stories about me in your time. Most of them are true, but they have not happened to me yet, and they never will. I am not the actual Salazar Slytherin, if I were, I'd be six feet under and probably only bones right now. I am a very advanced memory of Salazar Slytherin as he was at this point in time. I have not experienced the things he had when he decided to do the things he did. Do you understand me?"

"I think so," Luna replied, paying apt attention to the man before her.

"Good," he replied in a no-nonsense tone. "Now, get dressed, we have work to do."

"Work?"

"We have got to get you ready. And you've got a long way to go."

OoooOoooOoooO

Luna woke up in a new state of mind. When she had lay down, she was a girl who constantly hid her true self from the rest of the world. She was mocked and ridiculed, but it was okay, because they weren't mocking who she really was. They could make fun of her mask all they wanted, it wouldn't hurt her any. Now, however, she realized that it did hurt her. By not allowing people to actually _see_ her, she was missing out on people caring about her true self. After a year with Salazar Slytherin, she was now a young woman, ready to face the world as herself, and do whatever she had to in order to satisfy her purpose. It wasn't going to be easy, and there was a definite possibility that she could get hurt, but it was, as she had realized, worth it.

Tbc…

Hope ya'll like Luna and Salazar! BTW, I need suggestions for the names of Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's residences.


	9. The Choosing : Lady Ravenclaw

Disclaimer: See Prologue.

A/N: Well, I've learned something about myself. If I log online, and I have at least four or five reviews, I apparently am going to update. And I understand if any of you think Luna's placement a little peculiar. It was a toss-up though. Ron and Hermione _almost_ became Slytherin's Heirs, which would have fit if you think about it. However, I wanted to live, and I think this way is better. Besides, Luna's an enigmatic character, which I think Salazar would approve of 100. Okay, now, let's consult the hat to see what this chapter will be on… Hermione!

The Chosen Eight

Chapter Eight

The Choosing - Lady Ravenclaw

Hermione sighed as she prepared for bed. How had her life become what it was? Six months ago she was just an ordinary girl, with loving parents who were so proud to have such a talented young witch as a daughter. They never knew that it would get them killed.

She threw herself onto the bed at that thought and began crying into her pillow. It _was_ her fault that they died. _She_ was the reason. The Death Eaters may have done the deed, but she was the one who pointed them in that direction.

"There, there, sweet. I'm sure things will turn out alright."

Hermione immediately jumped out of bed and just stared at her surroundings. She was standing in a room that most definitely was not apart of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. It was the most beautiful room she had ever seen. The walls were a tan stone, the floor was a midnight blue with a gorgeous blue rug with a celestial image of some sort on it. The coverlet on the bed was a rich tan color, with the sheets and pillowcases made of a royal blue silk. In the doorway, there stood one of the loveliest women she had ever seen.

She was tall in stature, with graceful, willowy features. Her eyes were a mixture of blue and purple, and her hair was of the most unusual bronze color. She was a very exotic beauty, which usually would have made Hermione, or any girl, dislike her on sight. However, by her bearing, one could tell that this was a noble and fair woman, such was the aura of Rowena Ravenclaw.

To Hermione, who had pretty much memorized _Hogwarts: A History_, which included portraits of all four Founders, she was instantly recognizable. The _how_ part is what had her stumped, not to mention the _where_ and the _why_.

"I can see that you recognize me. I'm sure a smart girl like you can figure out why I have brought you here. No?" she said at Hermione's blank expression. "My dear, you are going to be my Heir."

"W-what?" Hermione stammered.

Rowena laughed at her shock. "Have can you look so stunned? I have watched you all your life. You have exhibited a very quick intellect that is so essential to a Ravenclaw Heir, not to mention you have an inner strength that will see you through all that will come to pass."

Hermione was flabbergasted. "This is so… unbelievable."

Rowena smiled kindly at her. "If I know you and your insatiable curiosity, you will have many questions. Well, there's no time like the present, if you'll excuse the term. Let us get started on your training, and you will understand all in time."

OoooOoooOoooO

Hermione opened her eyes to her room at Order Headquarters with a new outlook on life. No longer did she blame herself for her parents' demise. No longer would she stand idly by and let others lived while she had her nose stuck in a book because she just had to know. Not that she would quit learning, but she would now experience things that she had learned about. And she would put that learning to good use. She had a mission to complete.

Tbc…

Hope ya'll liked! Please review!


	10. The Choosing : Lord Slytherin

Disclaimer: See Prologue

A/N: I'm so happy with the feedback from this story! And to whoever who asked (not online and am terrible with names), Harry and Ginny did not train together. None of the Heirs did. They have absolutely no clue who the others are and they know nothing of the prophesy (in the prologue) yet. Okay, now, onto this chapter, which will be about (pulls name out of hat)… Draco!

The Chosen Eight

Chapter Nine

The Choosing - Lord Slytherin

Draco retired to his room a little unnerved. His mother was behaving very strangely. She was actually acting as if… she cared. She had tried to assure him that things would be alright soon enough. Even though he wouldn't admit it, Draco was a little frightened at her behavior. Shrugging his mother's actions off, he closed his eyes, only to snap them open a moment later when he realized that he wasn't alone.

Salazar looked curiously on the young man now standing alert and distrustful before him. He had great potential, this one. However, he was far too introverted. The way he kept to himself, never letting anybody in, could hurt him later on. Salazar would know, it was his downfall as well. He saw a lot of himself in this boy, but this boy would face far more in his time. Luckily, he would also have much more support, if he reaches out and accepts it.

"Where am I?" Draco demanded with the tone of an aristocrat. "Who are you? Why am I here?"

"My, my, aren't we demanding? You are at Eclipse Manor, which your pathetic grandfather renamed to Malfoy Manor after he had acquired it from your grandmother's dowry. I guess he wanted to seem more important. I guess he figured that if the ancestral home of Salazar Slytherin were called by his surname, he could fool people into believing that he actually had my blood running through his disgraceful veins."

"_You_ are _Salazar Slytherin_?" Draco said skeptically. "If you were, you would know that I _do_ have Slytherin blood running through my veins."

Salazar just looked at him amused. "I know that, Draco. However, you have failed to realize that, although he stressed the importance of your ancestry, your father never dared to claim that he himself had that ancestry. His mother was the sole heir to her uncle's estate, which included, to my eternal shame, my home, merely because his wife had died before him and was the owner of it. Your father has not a drop of Slytherin blood. You receive my blood from your mother's family, the Blacks."

"Not that any of that is why you are here," he continued. "You are here because I have chosen you to become my Heir."

"Really?" Draco commented coolly.

Salazar smirked. "You really are like me. Come on, let's get on with your training. I have a lot of work to do with you if you are to be ready. And I have a feeling that you are going to need extra work just to get you to learn what you need to."

OoooOoooOoooO

Draco woke up in a pensive mood. He had learned everything that Salazar said he would need for now. However, he got the feeling that more training was to come after he had united with the others.

The consequences of him being chosen kept running through his mind. He could no longer isolate himself, he'd actually have to work in a group. That might not be so bad, he decided. Maybe, for once, he would know what real friends would be like. That is, if he could join up with the others _before_ the Dark Lord or his followers caught wind of his choosing. But how could they know? Nobody but him and Salazar and possibly the other Founders knew he had been chosen.

This still didn't help his current situation. He couldn't use the powers he had gained to break free. Voldemort would recognize them for what they were in a second. He would have to bide his time, hoping for an opportunity to present itself.

Tbc…

Hope this lived up to expectations! Please review!


	11. The Choosing : Lord Ravenclaw

Disclaimer: See Prologue.

A/N: I know Draco's was predicable. I thought that they all were! Except for maybe Ron, but once you hear my reasoning, you might think that he is too. Then again, you might think I'm crazy. That's okay too. Now, onto this chapter, which will be about… Ron!

The Chosen Eight

Chapter Ten

The Choosing - Lord Ravenclaw

Ron went to bed with a lot of things on his mind. His feelings for Hermione, his worries about his family, the fight against You-Know-Who, the role that Harry, who had become like a brother to him, would have to play. He felt useless. There was nothing he could do to help anybody!

When he happened to open his eyes again, all these thoughts came to a screeching halt as he realized that he had somehow been transported from his room at the Burrow to… well, he wasn't quite sure where he was. He looked around and jumped when he realized that he wasn't alone.

"Hello, Ron," Rowena said pleasantly.

"Where am I? Who are you? Why am I here?" Ron asked in a panicked tone

"There's no need to be alarmed. I am Rowena Ravenclaw, and I have brought you here to Indigo Hall to be trained as my Heir."

Ron looked at her in blatant disbelief. "Right," he said sarcastically. "Because of my brilliant intellect. You're barking mad."

Rowena looked at him sternly. "I am not mad, Ronald Weasley. Nor am I wrong in choosing you as my Heir. You have a very unique mind. Your way of thinking is… different from others. This makes you a brilliant strategist, or it will, as soon as your skills are honed. I will help you there."

"No offense, but I am pretty sure I'm dreaming right now. This can't be real. Either that, or you've confused me with one of my brothers."

"You're used to that, aren't you?" Rowena stated. "You are rejecting this because you have always been second in everything you do. I'm going to tell you something I think will help you. Get over it."

Ron looked at her surprised.

"What? You expected some great words of wisdom?" Rowena inquired with an eyebrow cocked. "You don't have a problem. Nothing is wrong with you. You just have some self-esteem issues. Get over it. Now that we've gotten that out of the way, we can more on to more important things."

"And that would be?" Ron asked timidly, afraid to provoke her.

"Your training. And we have a lot of work to do."

OoooOoooOoooO

When Ron opened his eyes to the familiar bright orange of his room. Even after a year of training and learning everything from Rowena, he was still having a hard time grasping that she had chosen him. Not that his self-esteem was the reason, she had taken pains to knock some sense into him in that department. He was still found it difficult to believe that the weird patterns that his mind wove could actually be considered a skill. However, he had discovered that it was, a very useful skill at that. And he was going to put it to good use, that and all the other power and knowledge that he had acquired. He just had to find the others first.

Tbc…

Maybe now ya'll can see Ron's Ravenclaw potential. I don't know. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


	12. The Choosing : Lady Hufflepuff

Disclaimer: See Prologue.

A/N: Okay, I'm writing this now because I know I won't be able to tomorrow. This is the last chapter dealing with the choosing, and you won't believe what's going to happen next::evil grin: Now, onto the story!

The Chosen Eight

Chapter Eleven

The Choosing - Lady Hufflepuff

Susan sighed mournfully as she settled into her room for the night. It really wasn't _her_ room. She couldn't think of it that way. Her room was back at her Auntie Amelia's house. She blinked back the tears that came at the thought of her aunt. She wasn't going to cry, not again, not here. My mother wouldn't understand, she couldn't. She didn't know or care to know Susan. She was just there until start of term. Then she would come of age and not have to worry about living with someone who could never comprehend her.

How had her life fallen apart? She was a good, diligent student, she was generally well-liked among her fellow housemates. She wasn't particularly outgoing, but she was approachable. Sure, she had mannerisms like her aunt that made people think twice before crossing her, but she wasn't a bad person. So why had all this happened to her? Why did the Dark Lord have to target her aunt?

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. She opened her eyes, and froze. She wasn't in the room at her mother's anymore. What was going on? Gazing around, her eyes fell on a woman quietly observing her from the doorway. The jovial and trusting feeling the woman gave off instantly calmed her, allowing her to wait patiently for the woman to finish her appraisal.

Helga smiled at her reaction. "My, you are a curious one, aren't you dear? Now, I don't mean that in a bad way. Apparently I've had the most luck in my choices. You are both very well mannered."

"I'm not sure I follow," Susan said, perplexed.

"I am Helga Hufflepuff, dearie, and you are at Ebony Palace to be trained as my Heir."

Susan had heard of the Heirs of the Founders before, who aunt had taught her their significance. To be here, now, with the long-dead Hufflepuff proclaiming that she was to be her Heir, it seemed to her a dream. In fact, that's what she concluded it must be. She would just quietly wait this out, and maybe she would wake up, or her subconscious mind would move on to a different dream.

"I know that look," Helga stated matter-of-factly. "You don't believe this is real."

"I can hardly be expected to, ma'am," Susan stated.

"I take back what I said about my being lucky," Helga muttered, then tried a different tactic. "Susan, all your life you have worked hard, modeled yourself after your aunt and tried to do the right thing, correct?"

"Yes," she replied uncertainly.

"This is your reward. You have been the very epitome of what a Hufflepuff should strive to be. I have watched you grow and flourish, and I know that I have made the right choice."

Susan grew quiet as she thought about what Helga was saying. She knew deep down that this wasn't a dream, but she rejected it because she didn't believe she deserved it. How could she be a Hufflepuff Heir when she couldn't even save her aunt? Now, however, she began to realize that her aunt's death had nothing to do with her and everything to do with a crazed, power-hungry Dark Lord. And she couldn't stand idly by.

"What do I do?"

OoooOoooOoooO

Susan woke up at peace about her aunt's death. She couldn't forgive or forget what Voldemort's followers had done to her, but she would not lose herself in grief. Her aunt had moved on, and would never have to deal with the war that was occurring in the world again. Susan wouldn't let her aunt's efforts to resolve this war be in vain. She would see this war ended, or die trying.

Tbc…

Please review!


	13. The Unexpected Attack

Disclaimer: See Prologue.

A/N: Okay, I've just taken a look at my stats, which has really inspired me. It really makes me happy knowing that even though my writing isn't the best, people still like my ideas! Therefore, I am going to attempt to write a new chapter for the three stories that seem to be in the most demand for me to update. Call this a gift before I have to leave for Mexico on the 24th. I'll be back on the 1st, so you can probably expect an update on either the 2nd or 3rd. And of course, I'll be writing between now and then. Oh, and someone asked if the Heirs were chosen on the same night. Yes, they were. Now, without further adieu.

The Chosen Eight

Chapter Twelve

An Unexpected Attack

Harry walked into the kitchen very cautiously. He didn't know if anyone would be able to tell a difference in him. He knew that the charm Godric had taught him would mask his physical changes, and he would be able to explain away the year's growth and muscle gain that would gradually appear by dismissing it as a growth spurt. But his visit had also changed who he was as a person. He didn't know if he was a good enough actor to keep all of his friends from becoming suspicious.

Luckily, he didn't have to worry about that. All those in the kitchen were focused on the letters that had been left on the table, one of which Hermione was already scanning eagerly.

"Hogwarts letters have come, I see," Remus commented as he stroll in.

Sirius, who was right behind him, just grunted, not being a morning person.

Harry's heart sank at the thought of the classes he would be taking this year. Although he had exceed expectations in Potions, that would not be good enough for Snape, which meant that his dream of becoming an Auror was pretty much shot. Then again, he realized, that really wouldn't matter, now would it? He now had a new destiny to meet, and it saddened him to realize that his choice had been taken away.

'_No,'_ he thought, shaking his head. '_I chose this. I had a choice from the beginning, Godric stressed that fact. And I chose to do the right thing, and I will. And I won't regret it.'_

He picked up his letter and instantly realized that it was thicker than usual. He cautiously opened the envelope, learning from his training that some things weren't what they seemed. He carefully emptied the contents, only to discover a shiny badge along with the usual letter.

"Congrats, Harry!" Tonks said enthusiastically, peering over his shoulder. "You've been made Quidditch Captain!"

"Awesome, Harry!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione and Ginny beamed their congratulations to him.

Harry smiled, happy that at he'd have at least one thing for himself.

"Okay, now that you all have your letters and know what you need, you'll have to make a trip to Diagon Alley," Molly stated. "Kingsley and Tonks will take you. I expect you all to behave for them." She looked long and hard at all four of them. "And stay together!"

OoooOoooOoooO

The pale, blonde beauty walked determinedly through the corridors of the Ministry of Magic. This was the way it had to be. She was the only one who could do this, they knew that. They also knew that there was no way she'd get away with it. In their eyes, she was sacrificing herself for their wonderful cause. But she wasn't. She was doing this for her son, the child that she loved without knowing how. She was the only way they could get to him, so she had to remove herself from the picture. However, that was easier said than done. She couldn't have simply killed herself, they would have come after him for compensation. They would have known she had done it to get out. This was the only way.

Everything had been taken from her. Her prestige, her family, her friends, her husband— all for the cause. Well, it would not take her son! She would not let it! If people were going to get hurt in the process, so be it.

"Mrs. Malfoy, the Minister will see you now."

OoooOoooOoooO

After all their supplies had been bought, Kingsley and Tonks gladly took the four to Fred and George's shop, a place where they themselves were very eager to see. However, instead of the merriment they expected to find, they were quickly ushered into the backroom by a very pale-faced George.

Without any preamble, he stated the awful news. "Headquarters had been attacked."

Tbc…

Maybe I should wait a few days before posting the next chapter… Keep you all in suspense… You better review. :smiles evilly:


	14. Lost and Found

Disclaimer: See Prologue.

The Chosen Eight

Chapter Thirteen

Lost and Found

Word quickly spread about the attack on Number 12 Grimmauld Place. With it was the widely-believed rumor that this was also the headquarters of the secret organization against Voldemort, the Order of the Phoenix. Needless to say, Rufus Scrimgeour was not happy.

What's worse, word had somehow leaked out that the same piece of property had been _very_ recently handled by his office. How that had gotten out, he wasn't sure, but if he ever found out, suffice to say that someone would not have a job— ever again. Now, he had to suffer through a press conference to clear his office of any responsibility! But what was considerably worse was that he also had to endure a visit from that infernal, interfering Dumbledore.

"Minister Scrimgeour, Headmaster Dumbledore to see you," his secretary announced.

Scrimgeour forced a smile, no use in making this interview any more unpleasant than was necessary. "Send him in."

Dumbledore walked in and pleasantries were exchanged. Finally, the subject at hand was introduced.

"I understand you recently made an arrangement involving the Black estate," Dumbledore simply said.

The minister was immediately on the defense. "I did nothing wrong, Albus. It was perfectly legal."

The headmaster leaned in closer and peered into the other man's eyes. "What was perfectly legal, Rufus?"

"Narcissa Malfoy came in early this morning to discuss her family's estate. She said that the house at Number 12 Grimmauld Place and all that was in it rightfully belonged to her. I agreed with her, seeing as she is the closest in kin that is neither dead, incarcerated, or on the run. She said that she couldn't claim it though unless the Ministry used its power to override the blood-magic that kept it from recognizing her as its owner. Said that once that was done, the protections her family had put on it to keep it hidden wouldn't apply anymore," he explained.

Dumbledore looked skeptical. "And you approved? That power is only to be used in extreme circumstances."

"Dumbledore, what was I suppose to do?" Scrimgeour asked. "Here was a perfectly respectable woman with a legitimate claim. The Blacks always thought that the law was beneath them, which is why that magic would have recognized Sirius Black as its rightful owner. His rights may have been stripped in the eyes of the law, but not the laws of his family. This office overrode that simply to allow a woman what was rightfully hers."

"You do realize that Mrs. Malfoy was obviously involved in this attack?"

"Yes, yes, of course," he replied dismissively. "I ordered her arrest as soon as I heard. She was taken in, but she died in her holding cell. She had poisoned herself."

Dumbledore went quiet at that statement. Why would she have done that? There was no need for it. True, she probably would have been taken to Azkaban, but that would only be until she was broken out and given a place of honor in Voldemort's forces. It didn't make sense to do such a thing for the "cause" and not reap its benefits. Unless, she didn't do it for the cause. Then what did she do it for?

OoooOoooOoooO

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George were all gathered in the Gryffindor common room. Dumbledore was having every member of the Order check in at Hogwarts. Tonks and Shacklebolt had gone to sort through what was left of Grimmauld Place.

Harry was starting to get a little worried. Where were Sirius and Remus? They would have surely have come to check in on them if they had come to Hogwarts already. And the Weasleys were also missing. As far as Harry knew, they were the only ones at Headquarters when it was attacked. However, he really hoped that he was wrong.

Tonks and Kingsley suddenly walked through the portrait hole. Kingsley took a deep breath and then said in his low voice, "We have some good news, and some bad news."

"What's the good news?" Ginny asked.

"Pettigrew and two other Death Eaters were found in the rubble. They were all stunned. With Pettigrew in custody, Sirius will be exonerated."

"And the bad news?" Harry said with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Snape was at Headquarters when it was attacked. He confirmed that Sirius, Remus, Molly, Arthur, Bill, and Charlie were all captured by the Death Eaters."

OoooOoooOoooO

_My dear Draco,_

_I am sorry for so many things in my life. I am sorry I joined the Dark Lord's ranks, I am sorry that I disowned my own sister merely because of the heritage of the man she married, and I am sorry about how I've treated you. I do love you, and I am sorry I never showed it. I never really knew how. I hope that in doing this, I am demonstrating my love for you._

_This is your chance to break free! Don't make my mistakes! I know that I could probably have took my own life without involving others. I didn't want to hurt anyone. But this was the only way that would keep them from seeing my death as an out, for both me and you. They won't come after you, at least, not right away. I know you've been contacting someone, and I know you don't want the life I had. I urge you, seek them out and allow them to help you! Do not wait until it is too late!_

_Remember, I love you always,_

_-Your Mother_

Tbc…


	15. Connecting

Disclaimer: See Prologue.

A/N: I'm back! Mexico was awesome. We had a very good experience. Not to mention the German Adonis we met at the House of Immigrants. Now, about the story. Someone mentioned that the Fidelius Charm would hold no matter who the owner was, but that can't be true. Why would Dumbledore worry, if that were the case, in HBP about Bellatrix showing up at Headquarters because the blood magic on Grimmauld Place didn't recognize Harry as the owner? Also, about word about the attack traveling quickly and the rumor of it being headquarters, well, it was in London and people were bound to notice the Dark Mark. Not too much of a stretch for someone to guess at why that particular house was attacked when the family it belonged to was a bunch of dark wizards who followed Voldemort. A rumor only takes one person to start.

The Chosen Eight

Chapter Fourteen

Connecting

Harry sat in his room and just stared at the wall. He was at Alabaster Castle. As soon as he had heard about Sirius, Remus, and the Weasleys, he had to get away. He had to be alone. This was his fault! He should have known something like this could happen! He should have stopped the attack!

"Don't beat yourself up over this, Harry," the calming voice of Godric Gryffindor said from a nearby portrait. "You could not have known about his. You are not a Seer, and even if you had revealed yourself, it wouldn't have made any difference."

"I could reveal myself now and save them."

"You know that you can't do that yet. You could die if you face Voldemort without the others," Godric gently reminded him.

"I have to do something! I can't just sit here and do nothing!" Harry replied vehemently. "Sirius and Remus… Mr. And Mrs. Weasley… Bill and Charlie… they are my family. They care for _me_, Harry, not because I'm famous, but because of who I am. The thought of them being captured by Voldemort…"

"I know, Harry, and I didn't say that you couldn't do anything. I merely want to advise you to be discreet about it, and wait until you are not alone. You will need some help."

"I know," came the forlorn reply. "But— "

Whatever he was about to say was interrupted by an insistent _tap, tap_ at the window. Harry let the owl in and looked at it and its letter suspiciously.

"I don't recognize the owl or the handwriting," he said, cautiously approaching both.

"Well, you don't have to worry about it containing any malevolent curse or the like," Godric replied, peering down at them in curiosity.

Harry looked at him in confusion. "Why not?"

Godric looked at him. "My boy, hasn't anyone ever explained to you the very complex magic that protects this residence and its occupants? Suffice to say that anybody or anything wishing you harm would be forcefully repelled from this property before even getting near the house. When your subconscious completely connects to this place you will understand."

Harry nodded before turning back to the owl. He untied the letter and the owl flew off. He opened the letter and was a little surprised to learn who it was from.

_Harry-_

_I know we've had our differences in the past, and I know you are probably shocked that I'm writing to you, hell, I'm shocked that I'm writing you. I've been in contact with Sirius for the past couple of months. I needed someone to turn to and I figured he would understand if anybody would. Don't expect me to list my reasons for you, but I will not end up like my father, bowing down to a power-crazed, self-styled 'lord', nor my mother, having my whole life devoured by an idiotic cause that, if it were to win, would have us all either die out or go crazy with all the in-breeding. No, I want to cut my ties with the Dark Lord's followers._

_Now, you're probably wondering why I am writing you, of all people. Well, Sirius told me to go to either you or Remus Lupin if he himself was not available. You can obviously see why I can't go to the latter. Besides, Sirius wanted us to make peace. As much as I hate to admit it, I need your help._

_-Draco_

Harry didn't know what to think, but after his training with Godric, he had learned to keep an open mind. However, he wasn't fool enough to go in to this sort of meeting blind. He finally decided to have Draco meet him at the small Muggle town on the very outskirts of the Gyffindor property. It was close enough to Alabastor Castle to be protected by its wards, yet far enough away so that the house itself could not be seen. Therefore, if Draco was not sincere, he would not be able to make it to the meeting point.

He wrote out his reply detailing the whereabouts and time of the proposed meeting and sent it off with Hedwig. He would know by tomorrow if Draco would prove to be an ally or an enemy.

'_One more of either couldn't really hurt,' _Harry mused.

OoooOoooOoooO

Susan sighed as she walked down the Diagon Alley alone. This was the first time she had to shop for school supplies without her aunt. It was strange to think of her aunt without the painful grief that had overwhelmed her the days following her death. But she had done her mourning and moved on. Anybody observing her stages of sorrow would think that she had moved on far too quickly, but they didn't know she had been gone a year in just one night.

She still didn't enjoy shopping alone, though, and was relieved to see a familiar face.

"Neville!" she called out to the boy. He smiled as she approached.

"Hello, Susan," he said. "Shopping alone?"

She smiled softly. "Yeah, you?"

"Yeah, I managed to convince Gran that I would be alright by myself. Would you care to join me?" he asked, hopefully.

She smiled brightly at him. "I would be glad to."

He grinned in return.

OoooOoooOoooO

"How does you feel, Sirius? Are you comfortable? _Crucio!_" the cruel voice of Bellatrix said.

Sirius's screams echoed in the small cell and he strained at the shackles that restrained him to the wall. Remus looked on helplessly as he watched from his place on the opposite wall.

"You are going about this entirely the wrong way, Bellatrix," the oily voice of Severus Snape said from the doorway. "You would get information much faster if you were to focus on Lupin. Black is very protective of him, and although Lupin is equally protective of him, he had much more restraint than your cousin. Allow me to demonstate. _Crucio!_"

Remus fought hard not to scream but in the end could not stop himself. The hate behind Snape's spell was just too strong.

"Stop! Please!" Sirius pleaded.

"Tell us the prophesy and I'll lift the curse!" Snape demanded.

Sirius looked at Remus thrashing under more pain than twenty transformations combined. He knew that even Remus couldn't last very long under such pain. He struggled with his wanting to protect Harry and needing to save Remus. In the end, Remus won out as he was the one in immediate danger.

"Fine, I'll tell you, just please, lift the spell," he said in defeat. '_Forgive me, Harry, but I can't lose Remus too.'_

Tbc…

Hope ya'll enjoyed! Nice long chapter (by my standards) to make up for the time that I left ya'll!


	16. Forming New Bonds and Securing the Old

Disclaimer: See Prologue.

A/N: Um… sorry I haven't updated in so long! I just started college and between that and my new job, I have little time. Please don't kill me because if you do, I will never be able to finish this!

Chapter Fifteen

Forming New Bonds and Securing the Old

Draco walked purposefully towards the meeting place that Potter had set up. He could not believe that he was actually doing this. He was actually thankful that this was a Muggle town. None of the Dark Lord's followers would be caught dead here unless they were torturing someone. Therefore, he was safe from being discovered.

As he approached the designated meeting place, a tiny restaurant at the end of town, Potter's mop of black hair was impossible to miss. However, something was different about him, though he could not put his finger on it. He shrugged it off as Potter spotted him.

"I wasn't sure if you would make it," he commented.

"Why wouldn't I?" Draco inquired, sitting down at the table.

Potter—Harry, he mentally corrected himself—raised an eyebrow and simply shrugged. "So, you wanted this little rendezvous. I am willing to put the past behind us and listen."

Draco sighed internally and swallowed his pride. This was the moment of truth. "I am trapped, Harry. Even after my mother died to free me, I still can't find the exit. The Dark Lord will not let me go willingly, especially if he finds out certain things about me, but I will not serve him. I need refuge. I know Sirius would have helped me, but he isn't here. You are, as much as I hate to admit it, the only one who can help me."

"Why didn't you go to Dumbledore?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Dumbledore's ear is not exactly safe at the moment."

"You mean Snape. He's a spy for the Order."

"And you don't trust him either, I can tell by your voice," Draco observed.

"Dumbledore does," Harry pointed out.

"So does Voldemort," Draco countered, which was met with shock written all over Harry's face before it was smoothed back into a calm façade.

"What certain things could Voldemort find out about you?"

"Harry, I know that you might be suspicious, but I cannot tell you. It is between me and seven other people who I haven't even found yet," Draco answered regretfully.

Harry looked at Draco sharply, knowing that the Prophesy of the Eight was not common knowledge and knowing that Draco meant him no harm. Did that mean that Draco was an Heir? He made the quick decision that he would find out.

"Come with me," he said briskly before getting up and walking off at a fast pace.

Draco was perplexed, but got up and followed quickly.

OoooOoooOoooO

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Tears streamed down his face as he watched his little brother scream and struggle with his chains as the curse was put on him again.

"What was that Weasley? We can't hear you over your brother. Did you say to give him more?" one of them taunted.

"NO!" Bill cried. "Please, I'll do anything. Whatever you want to know, I'll tell you. Just don't hurt him anymore."

"Bill… don't…" Charlie said weakly, only to be kicked in the stomach for his efforts.

"Now you will tell me precisely what enchantments the Ministry commissioned the Gringotts's Cursebreakers to put on it. However, if you prefer not to… _Cruci_—"

"NO! I'll tell you."

OoooOoooOoooO

Ron sat idly in the Gryffindor common room. Dumbledore had felt it best that everyone be moved immediately to Hogwarts. However, somehow, Harry disappeared.

Oh, he showed up enough for them not to worry about him, but he had taken the capture of Sirius and Remus and the Weasleys very hard. Ron could relate to what he was feeling. Harry was guilty that he thought he was the cause, but Ron felt guilty because he knew he could have stopped it.

What good was having the powers of Ravenclaw if he couldn't use them to save his family? The worst thing about it was that he couldn't even share his burden with anyone. It was unsafe to tell anyone but another Heir. Looking back on the times he had been jealous of Harry, he felt ashamed. He knew that Harry had this sort of feeling all of the time, and he knew that if there was one person he could tell his secret to, it would be Harry.

OoooOoooOoooO

"Sirius, why did you do it?" Remus asked hoarsely.

"Why do you think I did it, Moony? That bastard Snape basically made me choose between my brother and my son. But Harry wasn't the one I was about to lose."

Tbc…


End file.
